A Long Day's Work
by Mermaid on land
Summary: When Calhoun comes home crying and roughed up from work, Felix makes her feel better with some tender love and care.


**A Long Day's Work**

**Well this is a first. I was sitting today thinking about just a plotline today on my drive home and somehow this very sexual plotline between Felix and Calhoun popped inside my head. So I went with my gut and started to write it up and it turned out pretty decent. So here is the little vision I saw in my head. Also, to my regular readers, I know I never write mature stories but hey let's try something new just for today. Maybe you'll end up really liking it. (I know I do.)**

Calhoun stood outside Felix's door when he opened it.

Her face was covered in ash, soot, and dried blood. She had bumps and bruises all over her arms and forehead. Felix could tell that it had been a rough day for her.

Felix guided her inside the penthouse and closed the door. She turned to Felix, fell on her knees and started to cry. "Ah fuck. I just don't know how much longer I can take this Felix." She sobbed.

"Take what darling?" Felix asked.

"Inexperienced gamers. Just today alone I died twice in my game. Twice, Felix! That does not happen. I never die." She growled.

Felix wedged his arms around her waist and embraced her.

"You just had a rough day and tomorrow will be better." Felix said trying to perk up Tamora.

Tamora wiped her nose. "You always say that." She huffed.

"But it's true." Felix said.

"Whatever." Tamora said wiping her eye.

"Here. I can fix it." Felix said helping Tamora up and leading her into the other room. He turned into his bathroom holding Tamora's hand and walked over to the bathtub. He turned on the faucet and tested the water till it was nice and warm. He turned to Calhoun. "Let me help you undress." Felix said with honey glows on his cheeks.

He lifted Tamora's tee over her head. Tamora then sat on the cold hard bathroom tile floor as Felix unbuttoned her pants and shimmied them down her legs. All Calhoun was left dressed in was her bra and undies.

Felix stared in awe at his beautiful wife but frowned when he saw her body layered with bruises. He went over and lightly pecked each bruised area. Calhoun let out a soft moan which made Felix's honey glows much more noticeable.

After Felix had showered Calhoun with kisses he moved to her back side and delicately unlatched her bra. The bra fell to the ground and Felix gave a cough to signal Calhoun to take off her panties. She raised her eyebrow. "Felix, just take them off for me." Calhoun said. Felix just shook his head and looked in the other direction.

Calhoun rolled her eyes. "For Christ sakes Felix, we're married. You've taken off my panties plenty of times." Tamora said annoyed.

Felix huffed and grabbed each side of Calhoun's panties and pulled them off her legs. Calhoun stood in front of Felix, nude. Felix gasped how beautiful she looked, even with the bruises and cuts.

He helped her into the tub and then started to take off his clothing. "You're joining me?" Tamora said shocked.

"If you don't mind." Felix said shyly.

"Be my guest." Calhoun said beaming.

Felix took off all his clothing and went in the tub with Calhoun's back to him. Felix grabbed a washcloth and got it wet and started to clean and wipe Tamora's back. He layered kisses down and up her spine which made Tamora let out a quiet moan as Felix smiled.

"Turn towards me Tammy." Felix told her.

Tamora shifted in the tub until she had turned her front side towards Felix. Felix cleaned and wiped her front side but paid careful attention to her breast. "Lay back a little dear." Felix said.

Tamora laid her back on the edge of the tub. Felix then kissed down her neck to her sternum and planted little kisses around her breast and chest area. Tamora responded to Felix's kisses with a soft "mmmhmm."

Felix worked his way down to her belly and softly kissed around her naval which made Calhoun let out a little giggle.

Felix soon made his way down to her pelvis area but then stopped and sat up in the tub. Tamora opened her previously closed eyes and raised her eyebrow. "Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Well I can't get to anywhere else. The rest of you is underwater. I think we should move to the bed if you want me to go lower." Felix stated.

Calhoun let out a sigh but nodded. Felix pulled the plug from the tub and let the water drain out. He stood up and got a towel from the sink. Tamora stood up as Felix wrapped the towel around her and gave her a peck on the lips.

Calhoun swept Felix into her arms and carried him to their bed. She threw Felix down and stood in front of him. Felix smiled and bit down on his lip. Calhoun crawled towards him on the bed as Felix bounced anxiously. Calhoun looked down and smiled when she saw that Felix's member was standing at attention. Felix's honey glows were bright red as he tried to hide it underneath a pillow. Calhoun laughed and looked into Felix's eyes. "I can fix it." she said smiling.


End file.
